


Quiet Moments

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: A Short story arranged as moments in time, establishing the beginning of Kamijo's relationship and then eventual marriage with original female character Emilyn Bathory.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about after browsing pictures on Google, looking for a new wallpaper for my laptop. I will post the photo that inspires each chapter, at the start of the new installment.
> 
> This is arranged in the short chapter style. Meaning each chapter will, at most, be a smidgen over 1500 words. This is a creative muscle stretch for me, trying a different style out and seeing what happens. I have a more substantial and lengthy, Kamijo fiction that I'm working on and will start uploading, as soon as my husband gets done editing my first batch of chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> The picture that started this little endeavour:
> 
>    
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/kamijo_wallpaper_by_wonderfullyeli_zpsgvvytct4.png.html)

I like quiet moments.

In quiet moments, it’s just us. Him and me. No one else and nothing else.

No glitz or glamour. No flashing cameras. No stupid, repetitive questions from complete strangers, who feel they can ask anything, just because they have a badge that says ‘PRESS’ in big, bold letters.

Quiet times are the best times.  
They are the times, when he will wonder into my dance studio, in nothing but a pair of soft sweat pants and no shirt.  
He will watch me dance, with eyes, that aren’t covered with make-up, their real colour, not hidden by contacts.  
He will run his hand through disheveled hair, that isn’t in it’s customary curl but in it’s natural straight state and is still long enough, to fall into his eyes. There’s just him.  
Him, in all of his unmade glory. It’s my favourite way to see him. Relaxed and unbothered, with a soft smile on his face, as he watches me practice, some other new routine, that I had managed to come up with.  


In quiet moments, he’s the man, that slips, naked, into bed with me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close, as though I would disappear if he didn’t.  


He whispers that he loves me in his deep, sultry voice and in the language of his people because he knows it makes me shudder with delight and it makes me cuddle closer to him, which is what he wants, as I reciprocate his words.  


In hushed moments, I’m the woman who slips quietly into his recording studio, just to listen to him sing, as he slowly creates the beginnings of his next song and falls asleep because his voice soothes me that much.

In still nights, I’m the woman who will push him down onto his stomach, so that I can massage away the stresses of his day or his work. Smiling gently, as I hear his deep sigh and I know that he’s finally relaxing and letting himself soak up the quiet.

In silently passionate evenings, I’m the woman that makes his eyes darken, as I make my intentions known and we enjoy each other, sometimes, right there on the floor because we see no sense in moving anywhere else, just to continue what we’re doing.

You see, for me, he’s not a heart-throb and sex-symbol of women, he’s just my handsome and heart stopping husband. The man I love and who I have loved for a long time and the man who I will bare children too.

For me, in quiet moments, he’s just Kamijou Yuuji, not the Vampire Kamijo, modern day rockstar.

My name, is Emilyn Bathory-Yuuji and I married one of Japan’s biggest stars and this, this is our story.


	2. In Which A Meeting Occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo & Kamijo Tax!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/PH_KAMIJO_sub4_zpskcnyf09h.jpg.html)

“Oh Emilyn! Relax! You’re acting ridiculously awkward!” Is what my friend Mira had said to me, apparently exasperated at my demeanor that day, as we began walking up the steps to a large building in downtown Tokyo. 

“Probably because I’m feeling awkward! Tell me again why you dragged me to work with you?” Was my snippy response as I gave her some serious side eye. 

“I need help! Haruhi had to bail today because her kid is sick. This is my first high profile work, I’m nervous and I need you.” Mira snapped back, causing a sigh to leave my lips. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll try my best to help. But I’m a professional choreographer Mira, not a professional photographer. You have me way out of my depth here.” Was my given response. It was the truth after all, my job was to make musicians more talented in their videos, hers was to make them look good in magazines and on album covers. However, I could understand her nervousness. 

“Thank you Emilyn! I promise, you won’t have to take pictures, I can do all of that, I just need you to help me set up the lights and back drops. I’ll do the hard part! Afterward, I’ll take you out to dinner, as a thank you, at your favourite place ok?” Mira offered, giving me a small smile. 

Another sigh left my lips before my response. “Fine, fine, I’m holding you to that! And I’m ordering the most expensive thing on the menu!” 

“Whatever! Now lets go!” Mira answered as she pushed the button on the elevator, once it came, we stepped into it and she pressed the button for the top floor. Explaining that she had done some of the prep the night before, by bringing all of her equipment by, so all we had to do was arrange it. 

It didn’t take long to reach the floor we needed and soon after, we were stepping into a foyer and seeing the receptionist, told her who we were and what we were here for. The woman had smiled and nodded, asking us to follow her as she got up from her seat and lead us to the room we would be using. 

Once we stepped inside I was dumbstruck by just who Mira would be photographing today, she hadn’t told me, so I had found it pretty hard to breathe but was soon brought out of my stupor by Mira’s voice, greeting the client. 

“Ah! Good afternoon Kamijo! My name is Mira Amani and I’ll be your photographer today.” Then turning to me, she introduced me. “And this is Emilyn Bathory, she’s standing in for my assistant, who couldn’t make it today.” 

My heart stopped a little when his ice blue, contacted, eyes fell on me and he smiled gently. It stopped again, when he spoke, his tone quiet and almost whisper like. 

“Bathory? Like Lady Bathory? Interesting. Well, Emilyn, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He said to me, his eyes lingering, seemingly longer than necessary. He then swept his eyes lazily over to Mira.

“And Mira, it is a pleasure to meet you also. I look forward to working with you. If you would be so kind, as to step into the other room and speak with my manager, he has ideas for you to mull over, for this shoot.”

“I also look forward to working with you! Thank you for the opportunity!” Mira replied with a smile as she made her way through the only other door in the room that wasn’t the entrance, stopping just before it to turn to me. 

“Emilyn, do you remember what we went over last night?” 

“About assembling the lamps? Yes, I remember.” 

“Good, would you mind starting to build those, we can move them around as we need to once I speak with Mr. Mimoto.” Mira asked sweetly. I nodded once more and then went about my task, all the while I could feel Kamijo’s eyes watching me. 

A rustle of silk and satin had caught my ear and I had turned, to see him sitting on the lush couch of red velvet and gold filigree, with his legs crossed. It was here that the time was given really take him in. He was wearing an ankle length blue and gold satin military style coat with a crimson lining, it’s sleeves only reaching to his elbows, with a lace ruff along the hem of them. This had been paired with a white open chested shirt, that seemed sleeveless and showed off the two necklaces that he wore, although you really couldn’t tell if the shirt was sleeveless, because of the coat. On his bottom half, he wore a pair of leather, high waisted pants that tucked into knee length, black leather, lace up, platformed and heeled boots. His hair was curled lightly, some of it falling over his eye, hiding it from view. He had tilted his head to the side, watching me, his arm raised as though he was going to lean his head against it. On his wrists I could see blue, gold and white cuffs, that extended down a little ways over his hands, which where decked out with a few rings. My body reacted to his watchful look, making it shudder a little. Feeling awkward, I spoke. 

“Um, Is there something you need? You’re looking at me pretty intensely.” Was my question, which immediately made me feel stupid, which flustered me further. 

“No, nothing at all. You just interest me. I’m trying to figure out where you’re from. You’re certainly not Japanese and I was trying to figure out how to ask you politely, without coming off as rude.” Was his soft response, causing more shudders, as I went about assembling the lights again, in an attempt to take my mind from my reactions to him. Apparently, I had needed laid. As that was the only explanation, at the time, for my reactions to him. 

“You’re right, I’m not from here. I’m actually from Scotland.” Had been my response. 

“I figured that you might have been from somewhere like that. Your red hair, green eyes and pale skin, speak to your possible heritage a lot. You don’t see much of that here. What brought you to Japan, if I may be so bold?” He answered. Following up with another question. 

“You may be so bold, seeing as you have already asked.” Was my answer, as I giggled quietly, then continued. “I moved out to Japan, to attend a prestigious dance school, so that I could become a professional Choreographer. But, I fell in love with the country so much, that I decided to stay permanently.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad you decided to stay. So, you’re a dancer are you?” He asked me then, finally leaning his head on his hand and uncrossing his legs. I nodded finishing the assembly of the last light, then turned to him. 

“I am. It had always been a passion for me, when I was growing up. I didn’t know what I wanted to do exactly, I just knew that I wanted to do something with dance.” I answered, crossing my arms, as I awkwardly stood in front of him. 

“Why don’t you sit beside me for a moment. You’ve no need to stand, I don’t bite, I promise.” He offered, patting the space beside him, I remembered that his eyes had twinkled with mischief as he said that. Having taken a moment to think about it, I ended up sitting with him. 

Mira had still been busy discussing things with his manager, so I figured we might as well spend the time talking some more. What was the harm? We were both here and stuck waiting on another. Before sitting though, I had moved his coat tails aside so that the beautiful fabric wouldn’t wrinkle, which I commented on. We spent the remainder of the time chatting comfortably about different things and it was in the middle of a particularly heated but cordial debate on music that we were interrupted by Mira and Kamijo’s manager. It was time to begin the shoot. Standing up and moving out of the scene, Mira started snapping and after an hour or so, the shoot came to an end and we all said our goodbyes. On the way out of the room, Kamijo stopped me. Turning me to face him and speaking. 

“Emilyn, I just wanted to say, I enjoyed our conversation and finding out a little of your heritage and culture. I hope we get the chance again, as I would love to find out more.”

“Well, if you ever need a choreographer, look me up and maybe you can. It would be nice to talk to you again also, maybe next time I can find out more about you.” Had been my response. 

He gave me a heart-stopping smile and then spoke again, taking my hand and kissing it gently and softly. 

“I’ll see you soon then. Take care and enjoy the rest of your day Emilyn.” 

I gasped sharply and then my attention got pulled by Mira calling for me. I smiled quickly, wished him well and then jogged off, feeling Kamijo’s eyes on me the entire time.


	3. In Which a Proposition is Given and A Date Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting of Emilyn & Kamijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration and even more Kamijo Tax:
> 
>   [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/Kamijo-kamijo-versailles_pq-35418726-500-350_zpso1ch0alb.jpg.html)
> 
> Also for those, not entirely sure what Kizomba is, here's a link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/8FBbFEUYsIM

After the first meeting with Kamijo, a few months had passed. The country had slowly come to life and bloomed for Cherry Blossom season. It had been shortly after the festival, that I had seen him again. 

The day we met once more, his visit had been totally unexpected. Walking into my office, a large space, that was decorated with beautiful black marble flooring and the walls were covered with edgy paper, designed to look like it had been smoke damaged. He had been wearing a black, casual suit, which had an extra long jacket that fell to just above his knees. The suit itself was a little eccentric with a light jacquard print on both pants and jacket. He had teamed this with a simple white button down, which he left open, exposing his chest some and showing off his cross pendant. His hands were adorned with rings of black and ruby. His hair was curling around his face, framing it wonderfully. His eyes were only lightly ringed with eye-liner. On his feet, he had shiny leather ankle boots on, a far cry from the platformed ones I’d seen him in the first time around. All in all, he looked good enough to eat and my body let me know of it’s appreciation of the view. 

When walking into the room, I had been talking on my cellphone, but had jumped about a foot in the air when I realised my black leather couch was occupied. My phone dropped from my hand and hit the floor with a clatter, as I gawked at the man who had made himself quite comfortable on the leather. 

‘Ka..Kamijo, what are you doing here?’ I remember stuttering as I walked towards him, knelt down and picked up my abused phone, which had skidded to just in front of him. I grabbed my phone and then made the mistake of looking up at him. I gasped silently, as he lent forward and smiled beautifully. I hastily stood to my feet and stepped back a few paces, making him chuckle, the sound smooth and deep.

“I told you, Mademoiselle, that I wanted to find out more about you. However, that is only partially why I am here today.” He replied as he stood, then turning slightly, picked up a bouquet of red roses that had been sitting beside him. 

I hadn’t noticed them when I had come into the room and seen him. He smiled again as he gracefully handed them over to me, with a quiet utterance of ‘for you’ on his lips. The smile almost split my face in two, or at least, that’s how it felt. I loved roses and these were beautiful, taking a strong pull of their scent, the smile got wider as a small sigh of bliss escaped me. 

“Thank you Kamijo. They’re beautiful, although, you had no reason to do this. What can I help you with?” I asked. 

“I didn’t have a reason no, I simply wanted to. What woman doesn’t like the occasional bouquet of roses? I hope you like them, I didn’t know what colour was your favourite, so I went with mine.” He replied with a soft smile, causing a shiver in my body. 

“Oh I love them! Actually, white are my favourite, followed by red.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time then. Anyway, as to why I am here. I would like your help, if it is in your wheelhouse. I am shooting a new music video soon, it will involve ballroom dancing and contrary to popular belief, I suck at it because I am so rusty. So, I was hoping, if you danced ballroom, that you could help with refreshing my memory and then choreographing the scene for me?” Kamijo asked giving me a smoldering look, I wasn’t sure if it was intentional or if that was just his way of looking, either way I reacted the same and felt my insides tingle. This was really getting to be a pain.

“Sure! Ballroom was one of the first set of dances that I was taught in school. I know various waltz, tango, samba, rumba and more recently a form of dance called Kizomba, it’s not ballroom but it should be, plus, it’s fun. So ballroom isn’t a problem for me, I have choreographed it before. However, why me? I’m sure you have access to a ton of professional choreographers.” I responded as I set the roses down on my mahogany desk gently and made my way to the other side of it, to set down my things and take a seat. Offering Kamijo to take the seat in front of me, which he accepted. 

“Kizomba? What is that then? And yes, I do have access to an A-List of choreographers but I want your help. I like giving opportunities to rising stars, whichever kind of stars they may be. But, like I said, I’m also here to talk to and spend time with you more.” He answered honestly. Then added as an after thought “However if you don’t want to accept, you don’t have to. It’s an offer after all, not a demand.” 

“Kizomba...is what sex would be like, if it was a dance. But that’s just my personal opinion on the matter. It’s like if the samba and tango had a forbidden love child, that love child would be Kizomba.” I answered excitedly, then blushed at my overzealous nature. 

“Isn’t sex already like a dance though? At least, I’ve always viewed it as such.” Kamijo responded absentmindedly, as he smoothed the lapels of his jacket. 

“I suppose, except its a private show. You wouldn’t be having world competitions with that form of dancing as the focus.” I responded with a giggle. 

“No, I don’t suppose there would be. That might raise a few eyebrows.” Kamijo replied chuckling a little himself, then added: “Well, you should teach me Kizomba some time, it’s sounds like a dance that I would enjoy.” 

“I could do that! As for your offer, I’ll accept it. Where is the harm? I have nothing coming up right now. If my students were going to a competition anytime soon, I would have to decline but they aren’t so I guess I’m free. So, Kamijo, looks like you have yourself an instructor and a choreographer. When do you think this will need to begin?” 

“The shooting won’t happen for about three months or so. However I would like to brush up before then and start practicing immediately. Once the extras are cast then they will need to be in here as soon as possible. We are looking for people who already have ballroom experience.” Kamijo answered.

“I see, well then, how does your schedule look tonight?” I asked, opening a drawer and pulling out the shiny black and purple book that served as my scheduler and planner, then taking out a sleek silver pen, I opened the planner and looked at my guest, waiting for his reply. 

He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled his phone free. A few moments of him looking through it and he was raising his head to look at me again. 

“I’m actually free tonight at around 5 pm. So, how about this, I’ll come by, we’ll have my lesson and then you join me for dinner, where we can discuss more about what I would like to see happen in the video, you can listen to the song it will be for and we’ll see what moves you?” 

“Really? You still managed to wrangle asking me out on a date from that?” I responded with a light hearted laugh. 

“Yes. But remember, you called it a date mademoiselle, I did not. I will see you at 5.” He replied with a dark smirk. And then getting up, motioned for my hand. I stood myself and offered it, expecting a shake, but got a soft kiss to it instead, making me suck in a breath. Really now, he was incorrigible. He smiled once he straightened up again and made his way to the door, stopping to turn back again, just before he left. 

“Dress code? What should I wear to practice? It’s been a while.”

“Something comfortable and breathable. Men tend to prefer loose fitting sweat pants and tank shirts. Some like sneakers, such as converse low tops, others prefer something sturdier. However there have been one or two that feel better barefoot. I’m one of those people.” I responded, smiling at him a strange blush covering my cheeks.

“Ok, I have all of that. I will see you later Mademoiselle Bathory and thank you for everything you’ll be doing for me. Oh, yes, have something pretty to dress into after we’re done with practice.” And just like that he was gone. I watched as he walked down the hallway and into the elevator, that would take him to the ground floor of the old brick building and where the dance halls and entrance where located. I fell back into my chair with a rush of breath. He might just be the death of me.


	4. In Which a Dream is Made Real and A Simple Action Changed Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the others. But only because of what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAMIJO TAX! Oh and the Inspo too:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/9a98f9615926d6f60885bb6bd21f9f8f_zpsxhh1yhcx.jpg.html)

At what point do you start calling a friendship a relationship? Is there a strict amount of time that has to pass, before a friendship is redefined as a relationship? Or is it different for everybody? Do certain things have to happen between you both, before you’re considered as being romantically involved? 

For me, I think it’s on an individual basis. I can tell you exactly when my friendship with Kamijo became a relationship. I can tell you that, because it was due to me and a lapse in sanity. A lapse in sanity that, thankfully, worked out to my advantage, however I wouldn’t recommend this kind of blind motion, unless you’re absolutely sure it’s wanted. 

After we had started having to spend so much time together on the choreography for his song ‘Mademoiselle’, for both his practice, the choreography planning, the auditions and then the shooting of the video, we had gotten quite close. We would go out and have a meal together at least once a week, usually after he had come in for practice. This lasted for a little while and then we started going out together more. Eventually, we didn’t need practice, teaching or shooting as an excuse, we would just meet up and go. We had exchanged numbers early on, so these meets were easily organised. 

It was during one of theses meetings that our dynamic shifted and I had been the trigger finger on it. Which had surprised me, as I had no intentions of pursuing a relationship, I had been quite happy making strides in my career and business. However that day had changed everything. We had decided to spend the day together. Not just go out, have a meal and be done after an hour or two. Kamijo had wrapped on his new album and felt that it was time for him to relax. 

I had also been able to take a breather from teaching, as I was getting enough foot traffic through my doors that I was able to hire a couple other teachers. I had hired a fabulous and incredibly gay man called Miku. Because of him, we were able to add jazz and tap classes to the dossier and his students loved him. Shortly after him, I had brought on a polercise instructor called Kaguya. She brought an extra zest of fun into our schedules and I finally had an excuse to install dance poles into the only disused studio that was in the building. After her came a ballet instructor called Sakura, she was fun loving and incredibly classy. 

With these things taken care of for both Kamijo and me, we were able to take a step back from everything and just enjoy a day to ourselves. We had started out with breakfast at a favourite cafe of ours, that served delicious, home cooked food as well as some really good coffee. We hadn’t actually planned the day out, so we hashed it out over breakfast and came out with a rough plan. After breakfast, we had decided to take a walk around the stores in the Harujuku district, which was always a treat for me and also for Kamijo apparently. 

We had stayed there until about lunch time and had bought different things that we liked or thought were cool. Kamijo had thought that we would decide what to do after lunch, over lunch, however I had, had a different idea. There was something that he had always wanted to do and I had put the plans for that in motion. I knew he was free for the rest of that weekend and I had cleared my schedule. I was taking him to Kyoto, so that he could finally see the temple. He had told me one day that, that was a small dream of his, that would be doable, if he wasn’t so busy all the time. 

The idea had started to form over breakfast but I had decided not to tell him my thoughts, wanting to surprise him with it. Looking back, I realise now, that, that should have been the first sign that he meant more to me, than just a friend. However, I was oblivious to my own feelings at the time, thinking I was just particularly fond of him. 

The second sign came, not too long after the first. We had ate lunch comfortably, making small talk back and forth and I remember looking at him across the table from me and thinking how adorable he looked. He wasn’t Kamijo then, he was Kamijou and yes, there was a difference. 

He was dressed in a simple pinstripe suit jacket, over a black tank shirt. At his throat, he wore a simple cross pendant on a leather cord. He had rolled his sleeves up, as the temperature of the day had gotten warmer. He had a bracelet on his wrist, as the only other jewelry that he sported that day. He didn’t wear any make-up on his face either, but he did wear a pair of large sunglasses over his eyes. His hair was curled as usual, but not as extravagantly. He had laughed at something I had said, as he moved to take a sip from his drink. It was at that moment that I realised just how handsome he actually was, so much so, that it made my breath catch in my chest and my heart race. I remember questioning that reaction but didn’t spend too much time or thought on it. 

Once we had gotten onto the bullet train, Kamijo had started questioning me instantly. Why were we headed to Kyoto. What was I planning? I just smiled at him and simply said ‘You’ll see. Now hush and enjoy the ride. Just trust me.’ He had quieted down and as much as it had killed him, he didn’t ask anymore questions. We talked the journey away, laughing and joking with each other. We were so lost in one another that we didn’t notice some of the looks, we were getting because we were being loud. It wasn’t intentional, we had just felt so carefree. 

We had gotten off the train at Kyoto and I lead us, to were we would be picked up, to be taken to the temple. I had made Kamijo wait as I stepped into a store and picked up a pamphlet, a card and an envelope. After buying these, I wrote the card out, placed the pamphlet inside it, along with our tickets, which I had printed out. I closed the card over and slipped it into the envelope. After sealing it, I flipped it over and wrote his name on it and then made my way back over to him. He looked down at me and smiled as he asked what our plans where. I smiled back and handed him the envelope, telling him to open it. 

When he did, his face had lit up so bright, that I thought he was going to burst. He gave me a silly grin as he picked me up and spun me around, holding me against him tightly. After one last squeeze, he set me back on my feet and thanked me for the surprise, his excitement evident on his face. It wasn’t long after that, that we were headed to the temple after getting picked up. 

The rest of the day was spent, exploring the temple and the surrounding area and Kamijo’s grin had never left his face. He had been so happy and relaxed. We had both enjoyed ourselves immensely. We had decided that we might as well stay in Kyoto overnight and found a traditional inn to stay in. After checking in, and having an awkward conversation with the clerk, after they explained they only had double rooms available, we set our things in our room and went out in search of somewhere for dinner.

We eventually settled on a small river-side restaurant and ate out on the patio, sharing a bottle of sake, after we had moved to sit side by side on a tatami mat, that was covered by a canopy and was situated right by the waters edge. We had conversed more and shared our thoughts on the day and how much we had enjoyed it, agreeing that we needed to come back again at some point. 

It was during a lull in this conversation, were we just listened to the river running by, that I watched as the sun began to set. It hit Kamijo in just the right light, that he had looked ethereal. I felt my jaw go slightly slack at the vision that he made, I knew I was staring but I couldn’t seem to pull my eyes from him. He had been looking out at the water and then, feeling my eyes on him, turned to look at me. 

I think he was about to ask me if something was wrong but he never got the chance to, as I lent forward and made the action that changed our entire dynamic and what ultimately lead to us being together. I don’t know if I had gotten bold due to the sake or if I was still high from the joy of the wonderful day we had shared together, or whether I had just let go of my senses. All I knew was in that moment, sitting by the waters edge on the patio of that little restaurant in Kyoto, with the sun setting on us, that I wanted to kiss the man beside me and so, I did. 

It was short and it was sweet as my senses came crashing back and I pulled away quickly. Embarrassed at my boldness and questioning my sanity. I dropped my eyes to the mat, wanting to look at anything but my companion. I had thought for sure, that he was going to be angry with me, I had expected rebuke or chastisement. However what I got was the exact opposite. I felt his hand reach over and pull my face back to look at him again, what I seen in his eyes, was pleasure not anger. His words to me, made me shiver and my heart pound against my chest, before all thought ceased as his mouth came down upon mine in a lingering kiss that lasted, long after he pulled away. I will never forget those words, for as long as I live. 

“Now, now my little rose, you can’t start kissing a man and then pull away before he has the chance to enjoy it and reciprocate. Let me show you the right way to do it.”


	5. In Which A Mistake is Corrected and A Dance Lesson is Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/kamijo_22_by_bh_fiancailles-d3gtd8r_zps2sxdkmpz.jpg.html)

Kamijo and I didn’t talk about our moment in Kyoto for quite a few weeks. We also played avoidance with each other, which wasn’t hard. He had ventures that he was pursuing and I had dance competitions, to get both my teachers and students ready for. So really, it hadn’t been hard for either of us to avoid one another. Saying that it wasn’t upsetting for me, would be an understatement. Even though he had seemed receptive, I couldn’t help entertaining the idea that maybe he had, had second thoughts. It hurt, so I threw myself into my work, in an attempt to ignore these thoughts. For the most part, it had worked, until a week before the competitions were due to take place. 

I was making my way out of the studio, everyone had left long ago but I had, had paperwork to complete. I had finally got finished and left the building. However, as I opened up the door to the studio and stepped out, I jumped, seeing Kamijo leaning against the wall of the building. It had given me a fright as I hadn’t expected to see him there at all. I cursed out loud when I felt my heart racing against my chest and my mind betraying me, with the memory of our shared kiss in Kyoto. I had snapped at him and asked him what he thought he was doing, as I realised that my hurt had turned to anger towards him. 

I understood that we had both tried to avoid the other but I had text him and left him voicemails, over the course of the last lot of weeks and he hadn’t returned any of them, I eventually gave up and stopped the calls and the messages. What was the point? It had been evident that he hadn’t wanted communication, so why waste my time and breath. 

I glared at him, waiting for his answer. After a few minutes, I gave up again and went to push past him, just to have him grab me gently but firmly, and spin me back, so that I was facing him again. He glared right back at me and then planted his lips firmly upon mine, pulling me against him tightly. I struggled for a few seconds but even I had to admit, that I wasn’t trying all that hard. I felt my breath catching in my throat and that was all it took, as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He pushed me against the doors of the studio, pressing himself against me, leaving absolutely no room between our bodies. I moaned quietly at the feeling that it was invoking. His body felt so good against mine. 

Eventually, the need for air became too great and he pulled away from me begrudgingly, leaning his shoulder against the wall. I stared at him, a glint of defiance and anger still in my eyes. I remember telling him that, that didn’t excuse the hurt he put me through the last few weeks and that I was still mad at him for ignoring me. I remember that he had, had the decency to look shame faced at this, as he asked if we could go inside to my office and talk and that he promised that he had a good explanation. 

I looked at him, leaning against the wall, dressed in a simple leather bomber jacket, over a black V neck shirt. His hair, straight and his eyes showing their natural, melted chocolate colour. His face spoke volumes, he really did feel guilty about this whole thing. I sighed in agitation but relented to him anyway and with a nod, lead him back into the building and up to my office. 

When we got to my office, I flipped on my desk lamp and took a seat beside him on the couch. After waiting for a few minutes, I got fed up and asked him what had been up with him lately. He had sighed and turned to look at me, taking a breath and then started to speak. He explained that, what had happened in Kyoto made him realise a few things. Namely his feelings for me. Feelings he hadn’t expected and hadn’t been sure how to deal with. 

Like me, he hadn’t been thinking about relationships, deciding to focus on his career instead. So when he was faced with emotion for me, he didn’t know what to do with it and had thought that if he’d ignored it, that it would fade. He had explained, rather sheepishly that, they had scared him. He couldn’t explain why, just that it had been a thing, which also attributed to his avoiding of me. It hadn’t been until he had, had lunch with Hizaki and Masashi and let slip about our moment in Kyoto that he had gotten a verbal beat down from both. They had felt he was acting like a child with his first girlfriend and that he needed to suck it up and do something about it. In their eyes, it wouldn’t have happened if it hadn’t of been wanted from both parties. They had told him that they thought he would be crazy to let this chance slip him by, by being an idiot. 

He had apparently agreed with them on this and he then came to the decision, to give his heart and mine a chance and see where this went. He had went on to add, that he also had to take into account his age too and realised that, he wanted a wife and family some day soon and that the only way he could do that was to actually be in a relationship. But more than that, he, after analyzing his feelings concerning me, came to the realization that he had started to feel for me, quite quickly and that it wasn’t until Kyoto, that those feelings solidified and became strong. 

He then added further, that the reason he was here today was because he realised that, he could easily see me as his wife and mother to his children. This had taken guts for him to admit to me and it had been evident that he was freaking out a little as he explained this part. He hastily added that he didn’t mean right this second, just that it seemed natural to him, that it would be me, that would be that for him. 

After this, he apologized for everything that had happened this past while after Kyoto and then went silent, allowing me the time I needed to digest everything that he had said. 

The whole explanation had floored me. So much so that I wasn’t sure what to say or how to react. But I did know how it made me feel. It felt euphoric and more than a little flattering. To have him feel that way about me, even if it took him a while to admit it to himself, was so special to me. I realised that I could also see him as a husband and father, which was something that I hadn’t even dreamed of thinking of but obviously I had thought it subconsciously, otherwise I wouldn’t have found myself agreeing with him. 

Thinking about everything that had just been said and taking into account my own feelings on the matter, I found myself forgiving him for everything easily. I was still mad that he had been so silly, but I also understood. It made sense. I let out a deep sigh myself, then, reaching over, I gently pulled his head, so that he was facing me again. I ran my hand up and over his face, brushing his hair from his eyes, and running it back down until I was cupping his face again. I smiled softly and told him that I felt the same way about him and that he was forgiven, sealing my words with a kiss to his lips. He responded to my actions ardently and pulled me closer to him, so much so, that I was almost half straddling his lap. Really now? I giggled through our kiss and felt as he smiled against my lips. 

We pulled away from each other carefully and I told him not to do something like this again. If he wanted this, then he had to be all in and that I wouldn’t allow him to stay on the fence. He had smirked at me and told me not to worry, he had no plans to do something like this again. He wanted to give this a serious shot and see where it lead us. I laughed at this, humming my agreement, which turned to a soft moan as he ravished my neck with nips and kisses. I knew I couldn’t let that continue, otherwise the couch would end up christened by us both. I wasn’t risking that, I wasn’t even on birth control and I doubted he was carrying a condom. But more than that, I didn’t want to do that just yet.

I pushed him away gently, explaining my reasoning but suggested that we do something else just as good. I decided it was time that he learned kizomba, giggling as I dragged him down to one of the smaller studios. 

Once there, I turned on the stereo and heard the beginning strains of Stony’s Danca Kizomba. I smiled blissfully as I made him sit, so that I could show him the female steps. This was done so that he would have some familiarity with the movements, before I taught him how to dance the male steps, which would then evolve into the couples movements. He watched with rapt attention, taking in every nuance of my movements, smirking the entire time.


	6. In Which Kamijo and Emilyn Give Into Their Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! SEX AHEAD!! If you don't like that, then you need to skip the last half of this chapter, marked like this: '------' and move onto the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Inspo:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imageshack.com/i/pn2GLwEqj)  
> 

After mine and Kamijo’s admissions, we only managed to spend a couple of days together before he was off touring the country again. It sucked because, I also was having to tour the country with my dance school as we had entered and qualified for the national dance competition for that year. We had to tour town to town and participate in various different styles of dance, so far we had come out on top. Kamijo and I hadn’t seen each other in weeks but it didn’t deter us. We maintained contact by video calling every night after he had got done with a show and I had gotten done with a performance. 

When we weren’t video calling, we were texting each other a lot. It was hard but the cellular contact made things a little easier to bear. I’d be lying if I said that our calls were innocent, as it turned out, they were far from it. Even though we had never planned for them to go by the wayside and turn sexy, it just kind of happened. I had put this down to the fact that, we had been basically dating for almost six months at this point and hadn’t done much more than kiss. This, I knew, was largely down to his and my separate tours of the country. What I did know though, was I was ready to move on to that. So much so, that two months into the dance competitions, I had taken a few hours away and visited a physician and got myself onto birth control. I hadn’t told Kamijo this, but I would, as soon as we saw each other again. 

A few days before the last stage of the competition and the night that would ultimately decide the national champions, I saw him again. The championship was being held in, weirdly, Kyoto. Which made this interaction all the more ironic. My team and I had chosen to stay in the same inn that Kamijo and I had been in. Thinking back, it was almost like divine providence, that this would happen here. 

I had made my way to my room, after finishing the last minute prep for the championship. I remember looking at my phone periodically and thinking it weird that I hadn’t heard from Kamijo, since the day before and he hadn’t tried to text or call me all day. I would be lying if I said it didn’t sting a little bit. I had pushed the feeling aside though, putting it down to him just being particularly busy and probably tired too. I had sighed as I slid the shouji door open and flipped on the dimmer lights, just to jump out of my skin, then grin stupidly at who I seen sitting on the chair, that was against one of the striped walls. 

I squealed happily as I ran over, practically throwing myself into Kamijo’s open arms. He laughed richly at my antics, making a quip about me missing him. I giggled agreeing and asking him what he was doing there. He had smiled and explained that, it just so happened that he had, had a show in Kyoto that night and knowing that I was here, decided that he would sleep separately from his band and spend some much needed time with me. 

I had blushed lightly at this but smiled and pulled him close, into another hug, which he returned, running his hands up and down my back lazily. Making a soft sound of bliss at his action, I melted into his hold, straddling his hips, in a bid to get more comfortable, not wanting to break the contact between us. He let his hands drop to my lower back then, pulling me gently, so that our bodies were flush with one another. A quiet and accidental moan escaped my lips with the movement, due to the friction, which caused a hot blush to rise upon my cheeks, as I dropped my head against his shoulder in something akin to shame. So lost was I, in my embarrassment, that I almost missed the shaking of his body, in barely suppressed laughter. I swatted at his other shoulder in chastisement, which just made him laugh out loud this time. 

I sat up and back again so that I was facing him and gave him my best glare. Explaining that it wasn’t funny. He just smirked at me, reaching up to brush strands of my hair, that had escaped my braid, from my face and tucked it behind my ear. As he did this, he spoke, telling me that I needn’t be embarrassed about my reactions but that I should probably get up, otherwise it might lead to other things. Hearing that, reminded me of my plan, for when I seen him again. I grinned as I reached into my purse, which was on the table beside the chair and pulled the pill box from it’s confines. My grin turned into a dark smirk, as I showed him the boxes contents, with an exclamation of ‘Well, actually, I have these now, so..’ 

His expression was priceless, as he took a closer look at the strip of tiny pills in my hand, half of which were already gone. He opened his mouth slightly in a silent gasp of realization, as he leaned back against the wall, his eyes cutting to mine after he had thought for a moment. The look he gave me, made me shiver, as I seen his eyes darken down, even with his contacts in, green tonight, I noted absently. When he did break his silence, his voice took on a rougher tone, as he asked if this meant what he thought it did. I smiled serenely, as I answered with yes, it did, however we didn’t have too right now, if he didn’t want too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn’t get to finish the sentence though before he was pulling me against him quickly, his lips finding mine easily and giving me the most mind bending kiss, that he had ever given me to date. I moaned against his mouth, feeling his hands grip my hips tightly. I braced my hands against his shoulders as I rolled my hips against him provocatively, my breath catching in my throat as I felt his growing pleasure, against the apex of my thighs. His hands gripped tighter as he manipulated my hips, while pushing up against me, in the same smooth motion. I nipped at his lips gently asking him, without words, to open for me, which he did without hesitation. He released a quiet masculine moan as I slid my tongue into his mouth, coaxing his to join mine, as I sank my fingers into his hair. We continued the kissing and the grinding for a little while longer, before he got frustrated and sliding his hands under my ass, picked me up and walked us over to the bed, never once breaking our kiss. 

Once we were situated and comfortable, we continued our explorations of each other. As he ran his hands all over my body, under and over my clothes, his hands feeling like they were everywhere at once. I gasped at the feelings flooding my body, arching into him as I ran my hands up his torso, I slipped them under his pinstripe jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms, were he tugged his hands from the sleeves, then threw it aside, to land somewhere on the floor. I let the past weeks’ frustration over take me, allowing it to dictate my actions as I moved my hands to his sides, sliding them under his shirt. I pushed it up his body, sitting up briefly to pull it over his head and throwing it, to join his jacket. As soon as I had him freed from that, I let my hands roam all over his torso, down his chest, to his lightly defined abs and around his waist to travel up his back and shoulders. I dragged my nails back down gently but firmly, as I nipped and suckled on his neck. I heard him make a low, almost growling sound, as he removed my hands from his body, so that he could pull my shirt and bra from my mine. 

I gasped loudly as I felt his mouth on my exposed chest, feeling my body start to burn with new levels of desire, as he lavished my breasts with licks and nips, while he kept his hands moving along my sides and across my stomach, brushing my lower abdomen with light grazes of his fingers. My breaths started coming in faster pants as his actions sent a slow burning fire through my body. I could feel the desire cloud my mind entirely, my vision hazy as I opened my eyes to look at him, and found him gazing up at me with lustful eyes, while still showering my chest with attention. Moaning again, my eyes closed and my head fell back against the pillows again. It was almost too much. I felt him smirking against my breasts as he gave the left one a particularly hard nip with his teeth, while running his hand down between my legs and caressing me over my pants. I jerked against him at the assault on my senses. I glared at him, when his dark chuckle reached my ears, as he came up from my breast and planted a bruising kiss to my lips making me groan lowly.  
Soon, his hands were moving again, but this time they landed on the fastening of my pants, which he hastily but smoothly, undid. He hooked his fingers into the waist band, gathering my panties as well and slid both down my legs, until he couldn’t push them down any further, without getting off me, so I helped and kicked the annoying articles from my body. While reaching my hands down to his own pants, jeans today, that was rare, he never usually wore them was my absent thought, as I unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them off his body. Following my lead, he kicked them off, to join the growing pile of our clothing that were already on the floor. I sucked in a breath and stifled another a moan, when his masculinity came into contact with my femininity and I realised, he wasn’t wearing anything under his pants. 

I sat up, pushing him back just a little and then flipped him over onto his back, I had, had an idea. I climbed on top of him, leaning down and kissing him, like I was starved and he was ambrosia, pulling away from his lips, I made my way down his body, slowly and lazily, leaving kisses, licks and nips all over him, smirking against him when I heard his breathing picking up. I continued my path down his body, stopping briefly, to nip and kiss around his lower stomach, feeling proud when I heard his low groan of pleasure and felt his hips rise against me slightly. Hearing this, I moved lower and without warming to him, I took him into my mouth deeply, almost not making it, due to his large size. Forcing that thought from my mind, I concentrated on my self imposed task, sucking strongly as I pulled back, soon I found a good rhythm, which I gauged from the sounds he made. Finding that he enjoyed being taken in deep, but slow. 

He sank his hands into my hair, as he arched against me. I sped my movements up, taking his in deeper and faster, while humming against him, adding vibration to the feeling and feeling my own core spasm and grow incredibly slick, I was pleasuring him and it turned me on immensely. I knew he was close and I had planned to get him there but he had, had other ideas. He sat up and pushed against my head gently, causing his cock to fall from my mouth with a quiet pop sound. I looked at him in question, he smirked at me, reaching out and dragging me up from the bottom of the bed and flipped us, so that I was under him again. His hand immediately went to my pussy and he cursed lightly, when he felt how wet I was. With a growl he gave me a brutal kiss while simultaneously, sinking two of his fingers into my heat and curling them, to hit a certain spot inside me, making me jerk harshly at the unexpected intrusion and a long, low moan to fall from my lips. 

I pulled away from his lips as I cried out, feeling him pick up the pace and thrust into me faster, deeper and harder. It didn’t take too long, with this treatment, before I was arching up and releasing a loud yell, as my walls clamped around his fingers and my body shook harshly with the force of my orgasm. He didn’t give me a chance too come down from the first high, before I felt his cock at my entrance. He paused for a split second and then pushed against me, sinking into me firmly and smoothly, I cried out again as I felt him push past my still clenching inner muscles. It felt so good and apparently it did for him too if his low, deep moan was any indication. 

Once he was sheathed to the hilt, he paused so that we could both catch our breaths, then he pulled out to quickly sink back in. He began with a soft and gentle pace, his strokes long and slow, which drove me crazy because I didn’t want slow and gentle, I wanted aggressive and rough. It was almost like he read my mind because as soon as I had thought that, his pace picked up and his strokes became strong and hard. I was arching against him, moving my hips in time to his thrusts, my nails dragging down his back, desperately seeking purchase and something to ground me with. I threw my head back, as he hit that sweet spot inside me again, driving my arousal and need to newer and higher heights. Noticing this, he adjusted his angle slightly, gripping the headboard with one hand, he tucked his legs closer to the top of the bed, he used his free hand, to reach under me and pull me up against him, so that my ass was resting on his thighs. 

Making sure I was secure, he curled over me and using the headboard as his leverage, started to pound into me with bruising force and I loved it. It was rough, it was animalistic and it sent my desire careening through the roof, my moans had started to increase in volume until I was almost screaming. Kamijo, remembering that we were in an inn and that the walls, weren’t exactly the thickest, and without breaking his stride, took one of the pillows from the bed and placed it over my mouth, leaving plenty of space, so that I could still breathe through my nose. He shifted himself inside me, in such a way, that my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head at the pure pleasure that was coursing through me from his actions. 

Eventually the crescendo arrived and, with a scream, I came and came hard, making me suddenly thankful for Kamijo’s foresight, as the pillow muffled the sound. With a few more brutal thrusts, that sent me over the edge for a second time, Kamijo reached his end with a loud and drawn out moan, my name on his lips, and I almost came again, feeling him pulsing inside me and the position we were in, also allowed me to feel his seed, pump into me, hot and fast and I realised, surprisingly, that I liked the feeling of it. 

After a few moments of catching his breath, Kamijo released his white knuckled grip on the head board, backing away from me a little, he straightened me out again as he moved to my side. He took the pillow back and laid down, pulling me into his chest, stroking my back gently as I cuddled against him, trying to make sense of the world again.

As I was about to slip into sleep, I heard Kamijo whisper goodnight and place a sweet and gentle kiss to my temple, as he swept the sheets up and over us both. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, snuggling into him even more. Tonight had been mind-blowing and I was looking forward to having more of these nights with him.


	7. In Which New House Ventures are Embarked On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our main characters decide to take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamijo Tax!!! At this point, it's just gratuitous pictures for everyone to gaze upon briefly, rather than inspiration. However, I do still have chapters inspired by certain photos. And I have realised that I am unable to keep my chapters as short as I was supposed too. But oh well, longer chapters, means more to read!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/94d43264753a81b1f1f73a21c0c4cc7c_zpsb6bhhxhr.jpg.html)

A few months passed and things had been progressing really well between Kamijo and I. Even when we were busy with our careers, we still made sure to make time for one another. We usually did this, by staying with each other overnight. This had become such a common occurrence that I had an extra dresser in my room, purely for Kamijo’s things, as well as half my large wardrobe, dedicated to the things of his that had to be hung up. I even had multiple pairs of his shoes in my shoe closet. However, the same had, had to be done for my things at his house. We had discussed about maybe moving in together, seeing as we basically lived with one another already, however we had never come to an agreement, the conversation having just petered off and simply not brought up again. 

I personally, felt like it would be a good idea and something that we should do, I just hadn’t found the time or moment to bring the subject up again. However, it turned out, that I wouldn’t have too, as a phone call gave us that moment. I had received a phone call from my friend Boa. She had planned to come to Japan, record a new video, which she wanted me to choreograph, and she also planned to take a years respite from the music industry and stay in Japan for it’s duration. She wanted me to help her find an apartment that she could rent out while she was here. 

I had said that I would do all of that for her but rather than renting, I offered her my apartment. Telling her that I would need to speak to Kamijo first and make sure that he didn’t mind me, moving in with him, while she stayed at my place. That way, she could avoid rent and all she had to worry about was groceries. 

As soon as I had gotten off the phone with her, I had called Kamijo and explained what was going on with Boa and what I had offered her, depending on how he felt about it. I had reasoned with him, that most places here in Japan have you sign up for at least two years at a place and that it was tough to find a month to month lease or a twelve month contract. I didn’t even need to continue before he was telling me yes. 

It wasn’t long after this, that I officially moved in with Kamijo. It was only meant to be temporary but it ended up permanent. Which was not wholly unexpected, what had been odd was how easily we had transitioned into our new living arrangements. Boa loved my apartment and was incredibly appreciative of what we had done for her, it made it really easy for her, especially where Visa stuff had been concerned. 

It was half way through this temporary living situation that we made it permanent. Kamijo had come to me, to tell me that he was selling his house and wanted to move elsewhere. I had said ok and told him I would help him move and help him with anything else he needed. He had then told me that I was coming with him, so I needed to help with picking out the house. My jaw had gone slack as I looked at him stupidly. Once I had recovered, I had reminded him that we had agreed this was temporary. His only response to me was to smirk and say ‘not anymore’ as he walked away to do something. I had flopped onto the couch then, a stupid grin on my face. 

As the weeks progressed, we had looked at numerous houses, some much less than the budget we had set and others, on budget. We had looked at some gorgeous ones, that where way out of our ball park, just for the fun of it. Nothing had really taken our fancy though, until we visited one house in particular, as soon as we drove up the long winding driveway, that had cherry blossom trees lining and arching over it, forming a gorgeous canopy, breaking only as we left the driveway as it let out into the courtyard, I fell in love. I fell more in love when I seen the house. It was a two story sprawling house that was borderline mansion size, however it’s architecture was designed in the traditional Japanese style. It’s pointed, sweeping roof was a dark colour, flowing down into walls that where just slightly lighter. I was taken in completely by the charm and beauty that it presented. I let out a soft gasp and heard Kamijo laugh gently with an uttered ‘I thought you’d like this one.’ I had asked him how much this was because surely, we couldn’t afford something like this. He had said that, normally, no, we wouldn’t have been able too, except this was in foreclosure and had been on the market for quite some time, which brought the price down substantially and that it was actually well within our budget, due to these reasons. I had felt bad for the previous owners, wondering just what had caused them to fall so badly behind that they had to lose their beautiful home. However another part of me, was also glad that it happened as it gave us the opportunity to love it as much as they had, if we took it. 

Seeing this house, I could see us living here already and I hadn’t even seen inside or around the rest of the grounds. I was practically vibrating with excitement as Kamijo brought the car to a stop and parked it. I could see the estate agent, sitting on the porch swing, waiting for us patiently. He stood, as Kamijo got out of the car and watched, as he held the door open, so that I could get out too. I saw the agent look shocked as he noticed that I was very much not a Japanese woman. It was odd, we didn’t get it much but from time to time, we would get weird looks from people, when they realised that Kamijo was with a non-Japanese woman and rarely, we would get looks of disgust, mostly from the older generations, who were very much stuck in puritan ways. We ignored it for the most part. It didn’t affect us, we didn’t see colour or race, we just seen each other. Our friends didn’t care and neither did either sides of our families and that was all that mattered. Most people, were just curious about us though and would ask questions, which we would answer and then move on, to continue going about our day. 

As we walked up the porch steps, we met with the agent and after shaking hands and exchanging greetings, he unlocked the doors and led us into the Genkan. We slid off our shoes and opening up fresh pairs of slippers, placed them on our feet. While we were in the rather roomy genkan, the agent gently closed the doors with a quiet snap and showed us the shoe closet as well as the coat closet. Both where separate but side by side. We had nodded and commented on the roominess and then followed the agent down the long and wide hall, that connected the genkan to the rest of the home. As we stepped into the main living room I was taken aback by how incredibly spacious it was. It’s interior was dark wood and on the floors where cream tatami mats, which looked to have been freshly replaced not too long ago. On one wall there was a large built in entertainment center and on another it had a large shrine, also built into the wall. It seemed that the previous occupants had been rather religious, which was fine, I felt that the shrine added character and helped add to the overall charm of the traditional build. 

Natural light was provided by the wall to wall windows which lit the room with a gentle light and made it feel homely and cozy. I looked over at Kamijo who was looking around himself, gently nodding his head, as the agent explained different details about the room. After a few moments we made our way into the kitchen which was also rather spacious, obviously it had been renovated by past owners as kitchens in Japan, weren’t normally large by any means but this one was. The appliances where also modern as where the worktops. It had an island in the center of the room, which held a sink in the middle and it also had space for chairs to sit around one side. Behind the Island was more counter space, which looked to be made out of white marble, above and below the counters, where dark wood cabinets for storage of utensils and such. There was a free standing, black wood burning stove which made both me and Kamijo very excited, as we both enjoyed cooking. There was also a double door refrigerator that was black also, with silver accents. I also noticed a dishwasher off to one corner. It seemed the previous occupants liked to blend traditional with modern. The kitchen was beautiful. 

 

As we moved out from the kitchen and into another room, which seemed to be the dining room, if the low and long table, surrounded by pillows, in the center of the room was anything to go by. This was another large room, which was sparse, the only thing in it being the table and pillows. I looked around and could see us entertaining very easily in here and I had already had decoration ideas flowing through my mind. The more we seen of this house, the more I was falling in love with it and the more I wanted it for our own. On the first floor, there was a few other spare rooms that didn’t really seem to be used for anything, which we didn’t mind as we could find a use for them. We both wanted a library and I wanted an area for my dance and Kamijo wanted an area for his music, with these rooms we had ample space for that. These spare rooms had their own particular charm as they had traditional shouji doors, that slid open and let out to the wraparound porch and different parts of the yard. 

After we were done exploring the downstairs, the agent lead us upstairs to the second level where the bedrooms where. We seen more of the modern/traditional blend with the spacious bathroom and shower room. The bathroom had all the trappings of the modern age with electric toilet, bathtub and sink etc. It was done beautifully though. With black tile flooring and white walls. It had soft down-lighting and I could totally see Kamijo and I sharing a romantic bath in the tub, which was definitely big enough for two. As we left the bathroom the agent took us further down the hall and sliding open a double shouji, lead us into the master bedroom which was massive. I couldn’t remember seeing quite so large a master bed here in Japan and I had thought that Kamijo’s current master bedroom had been big. The room had exposed dark wooden beams on the ceiling which I loved and the walls where also paneled with a dark wood. The tatami in this room also looked new and was also cream in colour. The room also had an ensuite bathroom, with a small sink above the toilet for hand washing. This area was separated by an interior door. Behind the door was the washing area, which had a double vanity and a small shower. After seeing all of this, it sealed the deal for me, I loved this place and I wanted it. I also noticed that there where shouji doors that slid open in the master, which lead out onto a balcony, I slid one door open and lost my breath as I realised that it overlooked the back garden which was absolutely gorgeous! Part of it was done in the Japanese stone style while the rest had various flowers and shrubberies planted. It had a koi pond, with a bamboo fountain that even on the second story, I could hear it click-clacking away with the flow of water, I let my breath loose in a rush as I heard Kamijo and the agent follow me out onto the balcony. 

I turned to look at them and the agent smiled and commented, saying that Kamijo and I could fight over who had this room. This caused us to look at him, Kamijo looked at the agent like he was crazy and I looked at him in checked fury and insult. Kamijo had noticed this and very politely commented back explaining that there would be no fighting to speak off as we would both be sharing this room, given that we were romantically involved and a couple. The agent had stuttered out an apology, his face blooming into an embarrassed blush as he muttered that he needed to make a call and that we should feel free to look around a little more on our own and decide whether this house was the one for us. He then hastily moved back inside and disappeared. I shook my head and then turned to Kamijo, telling him outright that this was the house I wanted. He laughed at me and said that he agreed. I had next asked him whether we would put an offer in for this place and he had told me that yes we would without hesitation and that if I liked it this much that he wanted us to have it. I had told him that he also had to really like it too as he would be living here also. He had laughed at me again, kissed my forehead and told me not to worry that he loved it, it was just a bonus that I did too. I had smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips and suggested we go downstairs and find the agent and put in our offer. He’d nodded and we made our way back downstairs, put the disposable slippers into the small trashcan by the door, slid our own shoes back on and left the house to find the agent sitting on the porch swing again, looking at us expectantly. We both smiled at him widely and told him that we wanted the house and gave him our offer. He looked at us in shock and then nodded vigorously reaching into his pocket for his cellphone so that he could call his office. 

A couple months after the initial view and offer, we got a call back telling us that our offer had been accepted and that we were the brand new owners of the house. I had squealed excitedly when Kamijo gave me the news and threw myself into his arms, knocking us both onto the floor and making him laugh out loud at my over-excitement. I had kissed his face all over, chattering absentmindedly about all the things we could do with the house and different uses for different rooms. Kamijo had listened patiently nodding at my suggestions and shooting down a few that he didn’t like the sound off as well as throwing in his own suggestions. 

After this, we had began to pack up his house, as a few days after we had gotten the news about our new home, he had gotten a call with an offer for his, which he had accepted. We had met the family that was taking Kamijo’s house and they seemed respectable and nice. A mum and a dad, with three children, a few years between each one, the youngest still a baby, which I had gushed over, my uterus holding me hostage, due to the cuteness of the little boy which made the mother laugh and make a joke about, that’s how she ended up with three children and that I should be careful, because that’s how your uterus got you, I had laughed richly at this, as we chatted about babies and marriage and other random things as the father and other two children made a final circuit through the house, with Kamijo as their guide. 

Within the month, we had packed up and had moved into our new house, the first night had been spent eating takeout and blowing up an air mattress, as we had bought a new canopy bed for our room, which had been delayed, due to a stock problem. We would have used our old bed except, it hadn’t been taken out of the moving truck yet and even if it had, it had been completely dismantled and would have taken more time that we had wanted to exert, to rebuild. So we had made a trip out and bought an air mattress and some new bedding, our room still full of boxed up things. It had been a long day and we were tired. Thankfully we had friends coming over the following day to help us unpack and such. Until then we snuggled together on the air bed, our intentions had been to sleep however Kamijo had, had other ideas and so we spent the night making slow, passionate love to one another until we simply couldn’t any longer and fell asleep in each others arms. Both of us having the best nights sleep that we had, had in a long time.


	8. An Intense Argument and a Question Asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamijo Tax!
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/887ab30b137a9219f7b39904144c5d64_zpsqb7o7kto.jpg.html)
> 
> Please enjoy the newest installment. I feel like we are coming to the end of this little experiment. I've enjoyed the process so far. Even though it hasn't gotten much attention, compared to my other two stories that I have up on here, which is understandable as it is kind of a niche type fiction. I feel that this is a good thing though. I don't have pressure on me to update, update, update! Which allows me to take my time and actually concentrate. But for those that have read this and are still reading this, thank you for your attention! And if you like it, let me know via comments and Kudos!

The night Kamijo asked me to marry him, it had come out of no where. We had gotten into a spat, as he had been acting weird with me for days leading up to his proposal. At first, I had thought I was just imagining things, and then we had company over. 

We had long since gotten our house as we had wanted it, everything had a place and everything was in it’s place. The house had turned out beautiful and had become a gorgeous blend of both Kamijo and I and our tastes. We were proud of our home and our friends enjoyed coming over to visit and stay with us, they would always say that it was homely and that they rarely wanted to leave. We enjoyed it too. 

It was during one of these visits, when Masashi had come over with his wife and their young daughter, to have dinner with us and spend the night at our house. I had been making dinner, Masashi’s wife Sakura, helping me, even though I had told her no and that she was a guest. She had refused to sit and do nothing and so she ended up helping. I remember watching Kamijo act totally normal with Masashi which wouldn’t have been weird, except when I had politely asked Kamijo to set the place settings at the table, he had cut his eyes over to me and then hastily looked away, acting like he hadn’t heard me. I remember glaring but let it slide. Then about ten or so minutes later Sakura had asked the exact same thing of him, he had acquiesced her without thought. 

I fumed at this, so much so, that when I was setting out the meals, I had politely set everyone else’s down in front of them but had slammed Kamijo’s down, if he wanted to be rude to me in front of our guests, then to hell with male/female Japanese propriety. He had glared up at me dangerously but I ignored him, turning on my heel and flicking my hair over my shoulder in dismissal. I then took my seat at the table, which I had moved as far from Kamijo as I could get, another insult, as propriety dictated that I should be seated beside, or to the side of my male partner. But I had already decided to hell with etiquette. He had pissed me off and didn’t deserve to be graced with my respect of his position. I ignored him the entire evening, making small talk with Masashi and Sakura, or playing with Mina, the entire night I could feel Kamijo’s eyes burning into me, his anger was almost a physical presence in the room but I really didn’t care. 

Soon both Sakura and I had grown tired and after taking care of the dinner dishes, we both got Mina into bed, then decided that we would turn in ourselves. I lead her to the room that I had readied for her and Masashi to sleep in and after wishing her goodnight and thanking her for her help tonight, I left her be and made my way into mine and Kamijo’s room. I closed the door with a snap of finality and made my way into our bathroom, readying myself for bed. About twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, still brushing my waist length hair out and almost ran into Kamijo. 

He had been standing a few feet from the bathroom door, his arms crossed over his chest, a deadly glare marring his perfect features. I glanced at him dismissively and side-stepped him, to make my way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, I turned my back to him, continuing to work out the tangles in my hair. 

‘Just what, exactly, do you think you’re doing Emilyn?’ He growled, finally breaking the silence. 

I glanced over my shoulder at him, giving him a look of contempt before I turned back to face my nightstand. 

‘Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting ready for bed. I’m tired and I want to sleep.’ I quipped sarcastically. 

‘Oh, there won’t be any sleeping yet. You have some explaining to do. What the hell was your problem tonight? How dare you disrespect me like that in our home, in front of our company!’ Kamijo bit out, his temper starting to waver. 

‘I have no intentions of explaining my actions to you, until you explain yours! Don’t you dare talk about respect, when you seemingly forgot what the word meant, this evening as well! Actually, you seem to have forgotten the meaning of the word for the past week and a half, if we want to be politically correct here!’ I snapped, getting up and whirling on him with a glare of fire in my eyes. 

Looking back on this argument, I have no idea how he took me seriously, considering all I had on, was a thigh length, skimpy purple satin chemise and my hair was unbound and wild, all together I wasn’t exactly in the best position to be taking an attitude with my immaculately put together partner. However, he seemingly didn’t notice this fact at the time, he was probably too mad at me and his responses screamed this fact. 

‘What the hell are you talking about? I do nothing but respect you! Don’t insult me any further Emilyn, you’ve already pissed me off enough tonight, with your spiteful and subtle disrespects. You know better than that! You know the etiquette you are supposed to follow, in front of company. You had no reason to do what you did tonight.’ 

‘No reason? No reason! I asked you to do a simple thing tonight, while Sakura and I were getting dinner prepared, you glanced at me and then went right back to talking to Masashi as if I hadn’t asked a damn thing of you. Next thing I know, Sakura is asking the same damned thing of you and you’re getting up all smiles and doing it for her! Like what the fuck is that all about Kamijo? Fuck you and your talk off respect, you completely ignored me but then practically tripped over yourself, to do as you were asked, when someone else was the requester!’ 

‘Really!? That’s your reason? That one little thing? That’s what set you off, Jesus Christ, I don’t believe you!’ Kamijo said, his voice reaching a yell. 

‘That wasn’t the only reason, just the God damned catalyst! This past week and a half you have been nothing but shitty with me. You’re a hard ass on me for no reason. We go out and you’re so stuck on etiquette now, that I’m just waiting for you to start asking for me to walk behind you! I will not be treated like some little traditional Japanese girl and allow a man to be the controlling force in my life! Fuck you! If you want that, then lets just put an end to this farce now and you can go and find yourself, your perfect little fucking Lolita, because you won’t find it with me!’ 

‘Are you fucking serious right now!? You think I want that! If I wanted a woman like that, I certainly wouldn’t look to you as a prospective partner! I’m with you because you are not like that! You fight me, you question me and you tell me to go to hell when I’m being a shit! I like that about you! You want to know why I’ve been a hard ass? Because you will be meeting my parents soon! They are incredibly traditional and you need to know the appropriate etiquette while they will be here! If you slip up, you could insult them deeply! I don’t give a damn about tradition but we have to to display it around them! They’re coming out here to stay with us because I want them to meet the woman that I want to marry! You want to know why I’ve been acting weird for so long? It’s because I have been choosing this! And I didn’t want you to have any idea about what I was doing!’ Here, he paused and stormed over to his bedside table, opened the drawer and produced a small, purple velvet box, with a black silk bow on top. He then marched back over to me and thrust it into my hands, all the while glaring at me. 

Not knowing what else to do and having my mind still reeling about his admission, I simply stared at the box that was now in my hands, feeling the tears welling in my eyes. I realised that I didn’t want to open it, this wasn’t how I wanted us to take the next step in our journey. I didn’t want this special moment ruined because it came off the back of a bad argument. I looked up at him, the tears starting to slide down my face and shook my head vigorously. 

‘No! No, not like this! Take it back! You’re not going to ask me like this! We are not going to take this next step in our relationship like this. In the middle of an argument! We’re not going to tar such a beautiful moment!’ I realised that my sentences weren’t making much sense but my mind was in a tumble and my emotions were raging inside me. 

‘Open the box Emilyn.’ Was his curt order. I cried harder as I shook my head again, holding the box against my chest as I dropped back onto our bed. If I didn’t open it, it wouldn’t be ruined. 

‘Open it now!’ He pressed further, I didn’t know why he was being so pushy. I had already told him I didn’t want it like this. 

‘NO! I will not!’ I yelled. 

‘Fine! Then I will.’ He said, his tone dangerously quiet as he stalked over to me. I shook my head again and scooted back to the middle of the bed, like that was supposed to stop him reaching me. 

He climbed up onto the bed, straddling my thighs as he settled. I stared at him, the tears still falling steadily, although they had slowed some. He raised his hand and gently wiped at the tears on my cheeks and chin. Once he had finished with that, he carefully dabbed my eyes with his sleeve, until my tears slowed to a stop and I had taken in a shaky breath to compose myself. He looked at me softly, moving his hands down to mine, which still had a death grip on the jewelry box. He slowly pried my hands from the box so he could take it into his own. He held it for a moment as he spoke. 

‘Emilyn, it doesn’t matter how the proposal comes about. It really doesn’t. Yes, the fluff and pomp of it is incredibly nice but it is not a necessity. All that should matter is the act itself. Kneeling, baring your heart and self, open to the person you love with all of your being and asking them to be yours for the rest of your natural lives. This may have came about earlier than I had planned because of our argument but it doesn’t make it any less real or true. I love you and I want you to be my wife! So please...’ he paused here and brought the box to eye level, then slowly opened it and hearing my gasp, finished his sentence. ‘would you honour me and become Mrs. Yuuji and later, bless me by baring my children? Because I really couldn’t imagine anyone else as my wife and mother to my children but more that that, I wouldn’t want anyone else but you.’ He gazed at me then, his eyes betraying how nervous he was about this. He seemed incredibly vulnerable at that moment, which I supposed he was. 

I sniffled and leaned my head into his neck as he tilted his head to the side a little to allow for the movement and then lent his head on mine. This position was a little awkward admittedly but we somehow made it work. I pulled back and looked at him, giving him a smile I nodded my head. 

‘It would be my pleasure to become your wife Kamijo. Yes, I’ll marry you.’ He grinned stupidly then and pulled my head to his with his free hand to plant a firm kiss on my lips. ‘I love you Emilyn.’ He said to me as he took the gorgeous ring from its box and slipped it onto my finger, surprising me, as it was a perfect fit, not too tight and not too loose. 

The ring was stunning and he had chosen well. It was platinum and had Celtic knot-work engravings around the band, leading up to the focal point of the piece, which was a large Amethyst, cut in the marquis style. On either side of it, in three clusters, were diamonds, the clusters coming together to form the shape of a triangle, to nestle the Amethyst. I loved it. It was just my style. Nothing too extravagant or gaudy. It was just big enough to be noticeable, which even then, was almost too noticeable for me but overall it was a subtle piece. I grinned, starting to cry all over again but this time for a good reason. 

As I threw my arms around him I apologised for my actions tonight, as well as for my attitude. He had chuckled and told me that it was alright and that he was sorry for treating me the way he had lately, saying that he probably should have just told me about his parents and had us go over etiquette, rather than trying to force it. He had smiled at me and then after kissing me, got up off me and made his way to the bathroom to get ready himself, leaving me alone to stare at the beautiful ring that now graced my finger, disbelieving that this was actually happening, that I was actually going to marry Kamijo. I giggled giddily and fell back onto our bed. 

It wasn’t much longer after that, that I felt wondering hands running up my thighs and under my chemise. I moaned softly and arched a little, as his hand grazed my bare womanhood. I raised my head to look at Kamijo and found him on his knees, poised like a lion with it’s prey, his eyes hot and blazing with need. I moaned again at the look and let my head drop back, submitting to him and letting him do whatever he wanted with me. What followed was a bout of rough, animalistic sex, the likes of which we hadn’t had in a long time. By the time he was finished with me, I was blissfully sore and couldn’t move an inch, even if I had wanted too. He had smirked at me in pride, as he pulled me gently, so that he could hold me close to his side. It was like this that we fell asleep, my ring twinkling in the moonlight, that glowed softly, through the shear curtains that covered our balcony.


	9. In Which the Parents are Met and an Injury Leads to A Kitchen Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a little bit of light, semi blood play and it has sex...there wasn't supposed to be sex but there is, it'll be marked out the same way as before, however it is right in the middle so there will be two sets of these '---' one for beginning and the other for the end. So, you guys enjoy that, meanwhile I'm going to go take a cold shower to chill my over hyped brain. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamijo Tax & The Inspo for this slightly smutty addition. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/21c6799243a94a8789bb4bd74523c011_zpswxa4tiqj.jpg.html)

It was around three weeks after Kamijo proposed, that the day came that I met his parents. I had spoken to them before, many times, having been around when Kamijo called them. A little known but adorable fact about him, was that he always called his parents, at least once a week to speak with them. More if he could get the time. He was very much an only child and he was his parents’ pride and joy. So much so, that they still called him ‘Hoshinoōjisama’ or ‘Little Prince’ a fact that I found incredibly heart melting. 

I remember the churning feeling in my stomach the day they arrived and we watched as they pulled into our drive. We met them on our porch and the first thing I noticed, was that his mother was the same height as me, which wasn’t much. We both stood at four feet nine inches. His mother’s name was Katsume and she had seemed nice enough, the times that I had spoken to her. Her hair was coal black with slight streaks of gray going through it, but it only served to make her look more beautiful and distinguished, seeing her, I could see where Kamijo got his ‘pretty’ looks. She was wearing a casual but beautiful pale pink Kimono, with little cranes embroidered here and there all over the material. Her obi followed the crane theme, except it’s dominant colour was a soft and pale lemon. I bowed to her as she greeted me, straightening only after she had asked it off me. She graced me with a blinding smile, commenting on my politeness. 

Once Katsume had turned her attention to Kamijo, so that they could greet one another, I noticed Kamijo’s father, Mitsuka watching me intensely, as he made his way up the porch steps. I bowed to him also and welcomed him to our home, staying in my bowed position until he told me otherwise. Once he had asked me to straighten once more, he turned to Kamijo and commended him on me. Calling me a pretty little thing and telling Kamijo that he was a lucky man. I had blushed profusely at this and cast my eyes to the ground. Blushing even more, when Kamijo agreed with his father. 

Once everyone had moved inside, I settled Kamijo and his parents in the living room and excused myself, to go and fetch the Hibiscus tea that I had, had already brewing. Once I had gathered everything up and onto the tea tray, I made my way back to the living room and began serving the tea, Katsume complimenting me on my form and Mitsuka voicing his agreement. I smiled at them both, thanking them and then looked at Kamijo as I served him, seeing as he gave me a wink. 

Once we all had cups in our hands we started to make small talk which eventually evolved to asking about my heritage and how Kamijo and I met. I had explained where I was from and what had brought me to Japan. Katsume got excited when I explained that I was a trained dancer in many forms and that I had made a reputable business out of my art. Mitsuka had seemed surprised and in Japanese, spoke to Kamijo commenting that he was scared that I had attached myself to his son for ulterior reasons. He didn’t listen when Kamijo tried to interrupt him, to let him know that I spoke Japanese fluently. So I had smirked to myself, seizing my opportunity to pipe in and say, in flawless Japanese, that ‘no, I certainly hadn’t gotten with Kamijo for any other reason other than pure intentions. But I could understand his concerns.’ Mitsuka had blushed deeply and stuttered out an apology, making a fuss about drinking some of his tea as Katsume giggled quietly. 

It was then that Kamijo took over and talked about how he and I had met and how we had ended up together. He had also recounted our engagement night, leaving out quite a few details which I was glad about. Both Mitsuka and Katsume had asked to see my ring, which I happily showed them. Mitsuka had nodded firmly and had complimented his son on the choice, while Katsume gushed over how pretty it was. 

The conversation soon shifted to other things as everyone started to relax even more. We sat in the living room for a couple hours, just drinking tea and chatting among ourselves, about ourselves. It seemed like only moments since they arrived and then I was looking up to see that it was almost time for dinner. I gasped loudly and apologised, excusing myself to the kitchen, to begin preparing supper. Hearing Katsume laugh richly at my hasty retreat and how concerned I was about the time. 

While I was getting everything ready for cooking, Kamijo had set his parents loose in the house to explore, after showing them where they would be staying while they were here with us. After this, he excused himself from them and made his way down to me. Startling me when I looked up randomly and saw him, stood off to the side of the doorway to the kitchen. I was taken aback at the picture he presented. My breath hitching a little as I gazed at him. He had a barely there smirk on his face and he was looking at me in his signature heated manner, a look, that was only ever for me and me alone. I shuddered, forcing my eyes away from him and back down to the food that I was preparing, trying to compose myself and stop the slight clenching in my nether regions. However it didn’t help any as he could still speak and speak he did. ‘Is there anything I can help with little rose?’ I heard right at my ear, making me jump and then wince, as I felt the knife I was holding, slip and cut my finger. 

Before I could do anything Kamijo was on me, moving so fast that I didn’t notice. He took my hand quickly and walked me over to the sink. Once there, he raised my hand to his face and looked at my finger, he tutted softly and scolded me. ‘Now, now little rose, look what you’ve done to yourself and on your ring finger no less. You really must be more careful!’ He then took my finger into his mouth and suckled gently. 

I had cut the top of my finger, I dimly noticed, as my mind clouded with his actions and I heard a quiet moan, almost like a whine, leave my throat. Kamijo had heard too, as his eyes cut to mine sharply, the irises darkening down, in what I had long since figured, to be the beginning stirrings of his arousal. He sucked on my finger a little more sharply, reaching his free arm out and around my waist, pulling me into him, until we were flush with one another and I could feel his growing masculinity press up against me. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I released another quiet moan and pressed myself against him even more, hissing when I felt the friction increase. Kamijo sucked in a hard breath, releasing my finger with a soft pop, as he pushed me against the countertop. He then put both hands on my hips, gripping them and lifting me up, just enough that he could wrap my legs around his waist. 

My eyes widened in slight panic when I felt his hands run up my thighs and beneath my skirt, his fingers toying with my lacy underwear, that was slick with my desire for him. He sucked in another breath when he felt this, his eyes taking on a feral look as he brazenly moved my underwear to the side, exposing me to his attentions. He teased and played with my womanhood for a little bit, causing my passage to become slicker and slicker the more he lavished his attention. Once I began to breathe heavily and almost pant due to my intense need, he planted a firm kiss on my lips, biting down on my lip harshly, making me groan loudly. However I was brought back from my lustful haze when I heard the dim sound of his zipper being undone. Oh no, he didn’t mean to? Now? Here? With his parents roaming around? 

‘Kami...we can’t! Not here! Your parents are around!’ I struggled to say as my desire pulsed through my system. He just smirked at me then. ‘Oh, my rose, they’re laying down to rest before dinner. I told them it would be late!’ 

And just like that, he slammed into me, hard, fast and strong. Pounding into my body over and over again as I cried out for him. It didn’t take long with this treatment, before I met my end and clamped down onto him in what felt like a death grip. Kamijo reached his peak not too long after, burying into me, to the hilt as he rode out his release. I sagged against him, my limbs feeling like jelly as he braced us against the counter, both of us taking a minute to catch our breaths and let our bodies cool off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, he slid himself from my body, a quiet groan escaping from me at the feeling of emptiness that the motion left behind. He laughed lightly as he readjusted my clothing and set my feet back onto the ground, then tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his own clothes out, smirking proudly all the while. Then, as if nothing had happened, he gently moved me aside and washed his hands in the sink, before taking my hands and washed them too, paying attention to my left hand, making sure to clean of the dried blood that had dripped from my cut. Once this was done, he took a band-aid and covered the small wound. After he was completely finished with his care, he pulled me close and whispered ‘maybe you’ll think, before you act so carelessly with yourself again.’ I smirked at this and whispered back ‘or maybe, I’ll do it deliberately next time.’ I laughed out loud when I seen his eyes darken a little again before he walked over and finished cutting up the vegetables that I had been working on before our little tryst. 

I shook my head in disbelief, turning to prep the meats that we would be using. Well, if he wanted to help with the cooking, then I wasn’t going to complain. I smiled to myself, when I seen him move beside me. We stayed like this all through our food prep and the cooking, doing everything together and laughing and joking about this and that as we went. 

Soon dinner was ready and Kamijo’s parents had joined us at the table. Conversation was made throughout the meal but I was only half listening, my mind still very much occupied by our kitchen dalliance and my body responded, as I clenched my thighs together and bit my lip absentmindedly. I only came out of my musings when I felt Kamijo grip my thigh in a firm but careful squeeze. I looked up startled, his eyes dancing with mirth and ego as he mentioned that Katsume had been trying to catch my attention. I blushed deeply, absolutely affronted by myself, as I rushed to apologise. Giving some half-assed excuse about being tired and having a lot on my mind. She had just smiled at me, nodding in understanding and then repeated her question. 

The rest of the evening was spent, sharing a bottle of sake, talking and reminiscing, well Mitsuka and Katsume were reminiscing, Kamijo and I just listened. Once it got late though, Mitsuka and Katsume excused themselves for the night, leaving Kamijo and I alone. Deciding we should probably go to bed too, we cleared the dishes, putting them into the washer and starting it, so that they could wash overnight. We then made our way upstairs and into our own bed, snuggling together and falling into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know the names of Kamijo's parents, I don't know if it is even public knowledge. If it is and you know it, leave it in the comments, so that I can correct the naming. Otherwise, they are now dubbed Mitsuka and Katsume!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment!


	10. In Which a Humanitarian Rescue is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter in length than the last few and is completely PG-13! :O This is mostly a light-hearted chapter and a cute one. It came into being as I was playing with my cat Harley. My big flufflebutt <3
> 
> Kamijo Tax & Inspo:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/51692c8ed1bb66ad53dc53ce7ec334ef_zpsg5r40u6d.jpg.html)

The visitation with Kamijo’s parents had gone incredibly well. Better than he and I had expected. Before they left, Katsume had taken me aside and pulled me into a tight hug, telling me that she would miss me and that she was so happy that I was going to be her new daughter. This comment had made me tear up as I hugged her back. After Katsume had let me go, to say her goodbyes to her son, Mitsuka had came over to me and hugged me also. He asked me to look after his son and that he was glad it was me that Kamijo had chosen and that he couldn’t wait for the wedding. I had smiled, hugging the older man back and promising to take good care of Kamijo. Mitsuka had nodded sharply, his eyes seeming like they where glistening but he hid it well and turned to his son. 

Kamijo wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I lent into him, as we watched his parents drive off down the drive way until we couldn’t see them anymore. ‘So, they love you. I have yet to have a partner that they liked. Until you, that is.’ Kamijo said as he turned us and lead us down into the court yard, walking in the direction of our back gardens. ‘Really? How do you know?’ I asked as I snuggled closer to him, placing my arm around his waist. ‘I had a moment with both of them this morning when you were showering. They told me then.’ He replied, leaning down and kissing the top of my head softly. I smiled up at him, not saying anything in response, then lent my head against him. We walked in companionable silence, reaching the back gardens in no time. 

Our gardens where gorgeous. They weren’t massive but they weren’t small either. The back garden had trees that lined it on either side. Behind these trees was a small gravel path way and then dense shrubbery edging along that. As we made our way deeper into the garden, Kamijo stopped suddenly his head cocking to the side. As I went to ask him what was wrong, he hushed me, walking a little further into the garden. I watched him and was once again struck by his handsomeness. He was wearing all black today. And his face was completely natural, with not a drop of make-up in sight. He paused again and turned slightly to the side. I got fed up waiting though as he looked like he was concentrating on something super hard. So I asked him what was going on. He looked at me and told me that he could swear that he had just heard an animals cry and that it was close by. As I went to say that I hadn’t heard anything, I shut up as my ears picked up what sounded like kitten cries. 

Listening intently now, both of us heard when the cries came again and were able to pin-point where they were coming from. It was coming from the shrubbery, figuring this out, we both rushed over to the path, following the sounds of the tiny meows, which were growing louder the closer we got. It didn’t take long before we found the shrub that it was coming from. Kamijo wasted no time and dropped to his knees, in the grass and dirt, pushing the foliage aside and then fell back onto his heels with a gasp, a sad look on his face. Curious now, I knelt down beside him, imitating his movements, my hand flying up to my mouth at the sight that greeted me. Under the shrub was a mama cat and five babies, except mama and all but one of the babies weren’t moving or breathing. They were dead. I fell back myself, my eyes filling up with tears as I started to cry for this little cat family. 

I gripped Kamijo’s sleeve and gave it a tug to make him look at me. His look told me everything that I needed to know, we were on the same page. He nodded at me and then reached into the shrub, pulling the only live kitten out from it’s deceased family and placed it into his lap, pulling off his jacket and wrapping the little thing in it to try and warm it’s little body. Once the kitten was tucked up in his jacket, he then passed the little thing to me. Taking the animal from him, I held it close to my chest, trying to share my body heat. Kamijo then checked all the other cats and after a few minutes sighed dejectedly when he confirmed that only one little guy survived. He got back on his feet again, helping me to my feet and we made our way back to the house. 

 

After we got back to the house, Kamijo grabbed a shovel and made his way back out to were the cats bodies where so that he could bury them. Meanwhile I looked over the one remaining kitten and deduced that it was a male. I also checked him over for any obvious health issues but couldn’t see any. He did have a couple fleas on his little body which I pulled off and killed, throughly checking through his fur again to make sure that there weren’t any more on him and found that there wasn’t. Thanking the gods, I picked up my cell and after a quick search, called the nearest vet to us and made an emergency appointment, explaining the situation. It was while I was in the middle of the conversation with the receptionist that Kamijo came back inside. After a few minutes, I thanked the receptionist and told her we would be arriving soon. Once I was off the phone, I told Kamijo what we had to do and he had nodded, walking over to the island and grabbing the car keys and the bank card and then with a short ‘lets go’ we were off out the door. Soon finding ourselves inside the vets office. 

After a few hours the vet returned and told us that the kitten was going to be fine, it was a boy and it was about six weeks old. A little young to be away from mama, but not deadly. We just had to be careful to feed the little one with dry kitten food and make sure that we mixed it in with a milk replacement supplement which we could get at any pet store. He also explained that we would have to bring the kitten back in about another 6 weeks for his shots and such, that is if we planned to keep him. Kamijo and I hastily nodded, affirming that we had no intentions of doing anything else but keep the little cat. The vet smiled and then disappeared to go bring the animal back out to us. They gave us a cute little temporary carrier and it wasn’t long before we had paid and where back out the door. 

We got back into our car and Kamijo got a look of excitement in his eyes, the likes of which I hadn’t seen in a while and I asked him what had him as such. He turned to me with the goofiest smile on his face and replied ‘We get to go kitty shopping! He needs a collar, a bed, toys, food and so many other things! Oh! Wait! What are we going to call him?’ I laughed hard at his antics, pausing to think when he asked about the name. Then, it just came to me ‘Tatakai’ I said. Kamijo looked at me in question when I said this, so I elaborated ‘His name should be Tatakai, because he fought to live. He kept his fight to survive. I couldn’t think of anything more perfect. What do you think?’ Kamijo smiled softly, nodding his head. ‘Yes, I think that will suit him nicely. So it’s settled then, he is now dubbed Tatakai. We can call him Kai for short too.’ 

We spent a few more hours in the pet store buying all the different things that Tatakai would need. Litter boxes, litter, toys, scratching posts. You name it, we bought it. I balked when we got to the cash register and the total came out, not realizing we had bought quite so much. Kamijo didn’t flinch, handing his card over to the lady. I stopped him though, just before she took it and turned to the cashier, asking her to put half on his card and half on mine. Even though I knew Kamijo didn’t have any financial concerns, I was very rigid in my ideal that everything we did together was split in half. I wanted my independence and I also didn’t want him to feel and or choose to bare all of our financial outlays. It was just how I worked. He had looked at me like I was crazy the first time I had ever explained this, saying that it was a mans duty to provide. I had shook my head and explained that, that wasn’t the way I was raised. I was raised in an environment where both partners were equal in everything, including in their financial responsibilities. He had eventually gotten used to this, which was why he shrugged at the cashier and agreed. 

Soon we were making our way back out to our car, loading everything into the trunk and getting in to make our way back home. Tatakai starting to let us hear his little voice as we’d let him out of his carrier. He spent the duration of the drive playing with my fingers and trying to grab at my long hair that I had kept down. He looked a lot better, now that he had vet care and had been given a bunch of fluids and such. He was such a sweet little thing that Kamijo and I couldn’t help but let our hearts swell with emotion for the little fluff-ball.


	11. In Which the Wedding Bells Finally Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo & Kamijo Tax:
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/Kamijo-Versailles-riku114-39463199-335-500_zpsbllhcqh4.jpg.html)
> 
> There is the wedding night in this as well, which of course includes the thing you think it would. The love scene is marked out as usual. My muses have been steeped in perversion lately, or so it would seem. -.-

Kamijo and I had, had months of bliss leading up to our wedding day and when the day finally arrived I felt so sick, due to my nerves. I remember the night before, Kamijo readied himself to go and stay with Masashi, who was to be best man, at his house along with his groomsmen, while Sakura, who was to be my maid of honour and Mina my little flower girl, came to our house. Also staying with me that night was Boa and Mira, my bridesmaids, Kamijo’s mother and my own mother Cerridwen, who Kamijo had flown out as a surprise to me. I had unfortunately lost my father Fergus to a horrible car accident when I was thirteen, so my mother was going to walk me down to Kamijo. It had been surreal, when he left our house randomly, saying he had errands to run and then he had come back with my mother a little bit later. I had cried as I pulled my mother close to me in a hug and then hugged him afterward, explaining that I couldn’t express to him, just how much his thoughtfulness had meant to me. 

Before Kamijo had left though, he had presented me with a necklace and earrings set as a gift, asking if I could wear it for our wedding. I had said that yeah I could but that I had already bought my jewelry. He had smiled softly and said that he knew I had but that these had belonged to his paternal grandmother and had been gifted to him by his father for me. I had smiled in gratitude and told him that of course I would and that I would just change out of them before the reception, not wanting to risk losing them once the dancing and the celebrations started. He had grinned and opened the box for me to see and I had gaped at the beauty of the items sitting in the velvet. 

It was a sterling silver diamond and sapphire set. The pendant was a tear drop shape, with the sapphire in the center and diamonds bordering it the whole way around. The earrings followed the pendants design but on a smaller scale and they dangled past my earlobe. They were beautiful and I was proud to be wearing them. I had smiled even more and setting the jewelry box on my nightstand carefully, I pulled Kamijo into, thanking him for the gift and then kissing him sweetly. Both of which he returned and with a ‘you’re welcome’ and ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ he picked up his overnight bag and walked out of our bedroom, downstairs and out the front door to the car after he had said his goodbyes to everyone else in the house. 

The next morning when I woke up I had, had to run to the bathroom quickly as I knew I was about to lose the contents of my stomach. My mother had came in to wake me and heard me throwing up in the bathroom. She had rushed in, in a panic and taking hold of my hair, held it out of my face as I continued to throw up. Once I had stopped vomiting and had brushed my teeth after rinsing my mouth, she had asked me if I was pregnant. I had told her no, that I was on birth control. She had nodded at me and then asked if maybe I was getting ill. I had told her no to this as well and that I had always thrown up with nerves and that, that was what was wrong with me. She had hummed in understanding and then walked me downstairs so that we could eat. 

We reached the kitchen and I could smell all the food that had been cooking and when I walked in, I seen Sakura, Boa and Mira all preparing food for us. It smelled so good and even though my stomach lurched, I refused to let that stop me, I was starving, so I brewed myself some ginger root tea and sipped at that until my stomach settled enough that I was able to eat.

We had all enjoyed a wonderful breakfast and it wasn’t long before the make-up and hair stylist’s arrived. I had decided to forgo a dresser as I had my mother and my friends to help me into my dress. After a few hours we all had our hair and make-up done. I had chosen a half-up half-down style, with loose curls that had little red rose hair ornaments, twisted through the style. The colour scheme we had chosen for our day was gray, white, black and red. We had chosen these colours because they were easy to match with each other and felt more classic to us than anything else. The dominant colors where White and Black with the gray and red being our accents. 

My mother and my friends had chosen similar up-do’s to each other, with gray rose ornaments woven into their hair’s. Mina, Sakura and Masashi’s daughter, had a simple french braid done to her hair, with the same little roses placed here and there in the braid. I had smiled at everyone and after paying the ladies that had done this all for us, I made my way upstairs to my bedroom, it was time to get dressed as we needed to be at the chateau in two hours time. I felt my stomach lurch a little as I thought about this. I knew I would be ok once we got there and got the ceremony over with but I just had to hold out until then. 

I stepped into my room and found my dress hanging on the closet door, my mother having removed it from it’s garment bag. I sighed in happiness when I seen my dress, it was so beautiful, in my opinion. I had chosen an off white satin gown. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline which flowed down into a lightly flared and plain satin skirt. Along the neckline, there was a trail of crystals that came over the edge of the bust and down the middle of the bodice, to trace the seam that connected the bodice to the skirt. Overlapping onto the top of the skirt slightly. It was a simple dress, not too fancy or extravagant. Some would have called it boring but I found it stunning in it’s simplicity. I smiled as I ran my hands along the soft satin, unbelieving that in just a short time, I would be standing in this gorgeous gown, marrying the man that I loved with all of my heart. The man that I had admired for a long time but never imagined I would ever meet him, much less be getting married to him. I stood in front of my dress for a few moments, just appreciating the things that I had been blessed with in the last two years. Then with a sigh, I made my way over to the bed and lifted the lid of a glossy, purple box, that held my wedding lingerie. 

I smirked when I looked at my lingerie. This had been a fun buy. I had taken Sakura and my mother out to purchase my lingerie and after perusing a dozen or more stores, I finally found this set in a little corner store that, if you had blinked, you would have missed it. It was a small lingerie store that held some of the most gorgeous things that I had seen in a long time. After about ten minutes in that store, I found the perfect set. It was a sheer, strapless red bustier, that had satin cups with a lace overlay, but the rest of it was made of a sheer material and was seamed and see through. With this came a pair of adorable pair of ruffled booty shorts. The bustier also had a built in garter for holding up stockings. I had grinned at this and picked it up. Then I went in search of a pair of seamed stockings, finding a nude pair, with a black seam, so I picked them up too. As I went to the checkout to pay for my items, my mother came rushing over to me, having found an adorable red elasticated lace thigh garter, that had a small black bow on it with a small crystal in the center of it, I nodded and added that to my items. Within minutes we were out the door with my lingerie and on our way to have some lunch. 

Smirking again, knowing that Kamijo was going to love these when he seen them tonight, I began to dress. I had just gotten my panties on when my mother knocked on the door and came in, to ask if I needed any help. I had nodded, explaining that I would need help with getting the bustier on, without ruining my hair or make-up. She had smiled at me, closed my door and then made her way over to the bed and lifted my bustier, asking me to sit on the bed and raise my arms over my head. I did this and then she gently stretched out my bustier and placed it over my arms and head carefully, once it was past my head and arms she had me stand and face her, once I did, she gently tugged it down until it was sitting over my body and cupping my breasts perfectly. She then helped me with my stockings and thigh garter. I then held my stockings up as she helped me with hooking them into the suspender belt, straightening the back of them so that the seam was perfectly straight and running down the center of the back of my legs. Once we were done she stood back and giggled girlishly as she she seen me, commenting that Kamijo had no idea what was going to hit him later and that he was going to be a drooling mess once he seen me in this set. I had laughed with her, saying that I hoped so. After we had made final adjustments to my lingerie, my mother then helped me into my petticoat and then my dress, zipping it up to close it. She then fussed around me as she fixed the skirt of my dress so that it covered the petticoat perfectly, coming back up, to adjust the bust and center the dress, while making sure that my lingerie was covered. She then had me sit at my vanity so that she could help me with my tiara and secure it in place on my head. She then, got my veil and seeing that it was wrinkled, gasped in affront and rushed downstairs to get my steamer. After about twenty minutes or so, she came back into the room and secured my veil in place, it wasn’t a long one, it only came to the middle of my back and it had white satin accents along the hem. After this was set in place, I was ready. 

It wasn’t long after, that everyone else was ready and looking gorgeous as we waited for the wedding car to pull up to pick us up. I looked around at my friends and mother and teared up at how gorgeous everyone looked. I had set money aside and allowed the girls to pick out their own dresses, but gave them the stipulation that it had to be gray or silver and what price range everyone had to stay within. Boa had chosen a gunmetal gray tea length, strapless number. It was designed to look like a wraparound for the bodice and it swooped down into a gentle flare about her hips and legs. On her feet she had chosen a pair of no fuss strapped sandals with not too high of a heel. Mira had chosen an A line ankle length taffeta dress, in a dark silver colour. It was plain, with capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her shoes, she had chosen a pair of mid height stilettos. Lastly, I looked over to Sakura and she exuded class, in a pale gray pencil dress that dropped just past her knees. It was sleek and classic and she looked gorgeous. For her feet she had chosen a pair of open toed platform stilettos. My mother had chosen a dark gray pants suit, rather than a dress. The pants were high waisted and flared around her legs. Tucked into these, she had a white chiffon shirt, which rested under a form fitting suit jacket. On her feet she wore a pair of low wedge sandals. She looked elegant and classy. Then for little Mina, we had gotten an adorable little calf length princess dress. With a satin top and chiffon skirts and it was a shade or so darker than her mothers dress. On her feet we had put white ankle socks with gray bows and a pair of closed toe, Mary Jane shoes. She looked adorable as anything. I had to admit all the women and Mina looked fabulous. I could see that they were all comfortable in what they were wearing, which was the important thing. Soon, my mother and Sakura where helping me into the car, holding the hem of my dress up so that it wouldn’t get stained. Once everyone was inside, the car was started and we were off to the venue. 

It wasn’t long before we were getting out of the car again and stepping into the beautiful chateau that we had rented. Our planner rushing over to me and ushering me into the brides room to wait for the ceremony to start. Once she made sure I was comfortable she rushed off to let the men know that I had arrived and that it was show time. We were only in the changing rooms for about ten or fifteen minutes before she was coming back and leading us to the doors of the ball room that the ceremony was taking place in, she pushed both doors open and then giving the signal to one of her team, the bridal march began. 

First out was Sakura with Mina, the little girl giggling as she threw flower petals over the floor, from the little wicker basket that she had hooked on her arm. Next out was Boa, clasping her bouquet. She joined Sakura and Mina at the alter, giggling quietly behind her hand at how nervous Kamijo had apparently looked. Next down and the last of my side of the bridal party was Mira, she seemingly glided down the aisle and settled herself beside Boa. Then I felt my mother give me a gentle push and we were off, making our way through the doors and down the aisle. I blushed hearing the gasps of the guests as my mother and I passed them and I started to feel incredibly self-concious and unsure of myself. My mother, noticing this, leaned in and whispered ‘Look at your husband to be. Lift your eyes and level them on him, concentrate on him and let everything else float into the back drop. Besides, darling, you don’t want to miss the way he is looking at you right now!’ I immediately cut my eyes up and locked them with Kamijo’s, feeling my breath leave me as I seen the look in his eyes. His eyes showed absolute love and affection. He was looking at me as though he was starved and I was his ambrosia. I felt myself tear up quickly but forced them down, not allowing them to fall yet. 

Following my mothers advice I kept my eyes on him and only him as I walked and just like she said I felt everything else fade away to nothing, leaving only him and me. All to soon, I was standing before him and the music had faded out to a stop. We stared at each other intently, barely registering as the officiant began his dialogue. Only tuning in when we heard ‘And who gives this woman, to this man?’ I heard as my mother responded with a strong and proud ‘I do. Her mother.’ Then she was gently nudging me and then my hand was in Kamijo’s as he gently pulled me to him, turning us to face our Officiant as my mother took her seat. I felt as he gave my hand a tight squeeze, I looked to find him smiling down at me. I smiled back and then turned back to the man that was marrying us. 

Our ceremony was short and simple, we had both written our own vows and once those were said, the officiant asked for the rings. Masashi stepped forward shakily, producing the red velvet box from his inside pocket and opening the lid, held it out to us like it was the most precious thing ever. Which, in this case, it really was! Kamijo reached forward with his free hand and lifted the thinner, of the matching celtic designed platinum bands free. 

He then turned slowly and reciting the binding words, slipped it onto my finger smoothly, his own hands shaking slightly as he did so. Then it was my turn and mirroring Kamijo’s actions, I also recited the words I needed to and placed his ring on his finger, my hands still but my voice cracking with my barely contained emotions. We gripped each others hands tightly as the officiant finally said the words that we had been waiting to hear. ‘I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss, your bride.’ I gasped quietly as Kamijo pulled me too him quickly and dipping me, planted a passionate kiss to my lips. I giggled as I kissed him back with just as much fervor. When he finally righted me again, it was to applause from our family and friends. We looked at each other for a moment, before we made our way to a table off to the side of the alter that contained the wedding registry, where we would sign our marriage license. As we signed and posed for pictures, I took that moment to really look at my new husband and appreciate the beauty of him, especially today. 

He was dressed in a three piece suit. His pants and jacket were dove gray, the lapel of the jacket holding a red rose. With the pants and jacket, he wore a black waist coat over a white dress shirt and a blood red tie. On the lapel of his waist coat, he had a small silver pocket watch attached. His hair was curled in it’s usual style and he had his blue contacts in his eyes. Eyes that were rimmed in coal black eyeliner, and smoky shadow. He was the perfect blend of Kamijou Yuuji and Kamijo the vampire and I felt my insides squirm delightfully as I gazed at him. Marveling at the fact that he was mine and only mine. I blushed deep as he slid his eyes over to meet mine, his look hot and desire filled. I quickly looked away, fearing what I might do if I didn’t, the sound of his dark but quiet chuckle, not lost to me. I bit my lip slightly as I remembered just what would happen later tonight, once the celebrations were over, smirking myself as I also remembered just what I was wearing under my gown.

Much later the festivities had really kicked off, we had had our photos done and dinner had been eaten and everyone was in good spirits and ready to party. The alcohol had already started to flow and people were loosening up left and right. It was then that our DJ announced that it was time for the first dance and if Kamijo and I wouldn’t mind making our way to the dance floor. Kamijo had grinned cheekily and with a ‘Mrs. Yuuji, if you would?’ reached his hand out to me as I giggled girlishly replying with ‘I would my honored Mr. Yuuji.’ and took his hand. Still smiling, as we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. 

Once we were settled, the strains of violin music began to play. We swayed back and forth to this slowly at first and when we seen our guests get lulled by the music and thinking this was all we would do, Kamijo nodded to our DJ and all of a sudden the imitation scratching of a record was heard. Then the music switched up to Danca Kizomba by Stony, a song that held particular value to Kamijo and I. At this point, Kamijo spun me around, so that we were back to chest and hiked up my skirts, securing them with the secret hook that I had put onto the bottom of my dresses zipper. I stretched my leg out smoothly as he lent down and ran his hand up it suggestively, stopping just before it would have been considered improper, then spun me around again as we seamlessly launched into the Kizomba routine that we had practiced especially for this moment. 

We grinned stupidly at each other when we heard the gasps of shock, mostly from the older members of the guest list and the whistles and whoops from the younger ones. We danced our hearts out to the song, letting the world fade away leaving nothing behind but he and I and the music that moved us. All to soon the song came to an end and we slowed to a stop, Kamijo spinning me one last time and then dramatically pulling me against him, wrapping his arms around me, one over my chest and shoulders and the other across my waist and hips. We were both breathing hard as we listened to the room erupt into cheers and smiled as we parted, Kamijo gently letting my skirts down again. 

Eventually the night came to an end and I breathed a sigh of relief as Kamijo and I got into the elevator and made our way to the bridal suite. It wasn’t long before we were in the beautiful room and I was laughing, as Kamijo threw his jacket over a chair and then flopped onto his back on the bed, his arms spread out from him. I smiled as I made my way over to the vanity in the room and removed my veil and tiara. I hadn’t had a chance to remove either all night and my head was hurting. I watched through the mirror as Kamijo loosened and undid his tie, then took off his waist coat and lastly undid a few buttons of his shirt. He watched me, watching him his eyes taking on a darker look, I shivered knowing what had just crossed his mind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I moved my hair off my shoulder and then glanced at him, silently asking him to unzip me. He came up behind me and taking the edges of my dress in one hand, unzipped it with the other so that it wouldn’t tug and possibly tear. As soon as my dress was unzipped, I turned to face him, stepping back a little bit and moved my arm from under my bust. My dress, losing what was securing it, slid down my body in a hushed whisper and revealed me and my lingerie to the hungry eyes of my now husband. I smirked as I heard him release a breath and saw as his eyes became hooded and narrowed. Within moments he had me in his arms and then on my back, laying on the bed as his hands roamed, squeezed and caressed. Pulling the usual sounds of lust and pleasure from my throat. 

He placed me in such a state of bliss, that I didn’t notice when he completely undressed me, leaving me bare before him, until I felt him against me, the skin on skin contact of our bodies pulling a sharp gasp from me. Though the gasp turned to a small moan as I felt him, hard and ready between my legs. We played with each other for a long time. Not rushing our movements and motions, just enjoying the pleasure we brought to each other in all the best ways. We touched, caressed and kissed, here and there, relishing the sounds that we both made. 

Our play and tease, brought us to higher levels of bliss than we had ever really remembered being at before. When he eventually knelt before me and lifted me up and slid me down onto him gently, we both moaned loudly as we finally joined as one. We kept our pace slow and steady, his thrusts were long and deep as I spread my knees as wide as I could, gripping his shoulders tightly. Neither of us could really recall any of our previous times feeling as good and as right as this. It was like our first time all over again, almost like we would die without each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our slow pace made both of us last longer than normal so when the inevitable fall came, I screamed his name as he bit down on my shoulder, both of us trying and failing to control the ecstasy that was pounding through us relentlessly. When we eventually came down from our high, we both collapsed on the bed side by side. We took a few moments to bask in the after glow of our consummation before we pulled the sheets over us and Kamijo pulled me into him to hold me close. And with his whispered ‘I love you, wife.’ I fell into a deep and fitful sleep.


	12. Not a Chapter, Just a Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/e034ebf684fcff652edd5b8fb9576031--people-photography-versailles_zpse0zjcgum.jpg.html)

Hey everyone, so this is just a short note, to give you all some info. 

Currently, I have 4 stories right now, that I am working on and actively uploading. 2 for the Kamijo fandom, 1 for the SPN fandom and 1 for the Inuyasha fandom. These aren’t including old stories, that I am also rewriting and will eventually upload to here. 

All of this, I’m doing in between working full time, being a full time mum and also being a full time wife. So I have found myself in need of a writing schedule. So from today, my uploading will be once a week for each story of mine that is active on Ao3 and the schedule will be as follows:

As The Pain Sweeps Through a Kamijo fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Monday & Tuesday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Wednesday nights. 

Dancing With Death a Supernatural fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Wednesday and Thursday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Friday nights. 

The March of Time an Inuyasha fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Friday and Saturday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Sunday nights.

Quiet Moments a Kamijo fiction: Chapter writing will be taking place Sunday nights, with the completed chapter being released on Monday nights.

No uploads will be made on Tuesday nights. Tuesday night’s are when I will be taking breaks from being on Ao3. 

This will be how it is, for the foreseeable and may change temporarily as and when life demands it. Like, if I go to dinner one night or to a family function and don’t necessarily have the time to write/upload. 

If you have any questions, feel free to inbox me or comment on the story of mine that you read. 

Thanks!

xXK’s-MissXx


End file.
